Festival of Waves
by I am Lu
Summary: Two months at sea is enough to make anyone go a little bit crazy. All they needed was a break, but they ended up getting much more than that. Tetra/Link, Medli/Komali. Currently under dramatic revision. Previously titled "Windfall's Ball of Hearts."
1. The Return to Land

Title: Festival of Waves

Pairing(s): Omg, it's a surprise! (Not really, but it should be easy for you to guess).

Rating: K+

Warning(s): None.

Note(s): The revision process starts... again. I can't believe I'm revising a revision. I'm never satisfied with my work. Yes, the story is going to be dramatically different by the time I'm done with it. I'm changing the title to "Festival of Waves" since "Windfall's Valentine Ball" was downright cheesy, and Valentine's Day probably didn't exits back then. I'm also eradicating Elena from the story, since I never liked her character, and she served no purpose other than to be Makar's love interest. Besides, I've got something else in store for the little guy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Return to Land**

_"Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart."_

-Marcus Aurelius

* * *

She was tired and she was ready to claw someone's eyes out.

Tetra normally wasn't one to get sick of the sea; but after nearly two months of being trapped on deck with her idiotic shipmates, she was starting to feel claustrophobic. The endless miles of surrounding water had become dizzying, the normally soothing rock of the boat was now nauseating, and the usually refreshing spray of the ocean on her face had turned cold and unpleasant. Yes, it was to the point she either return to land, or murder everyone on deck; which was exactly why she ordered the ship to turn around and return to Windfall where she would try to regain some of her lost sanity. The search for new lands would have to wait.

That order was given nearly a week ago, and now _everyone's_ patience was thinning; even the ever-sweet Medli was more irritable than usual. Thankfully, Windfall, after several painstakingly long days of search, was at last in sight. Tetra sat idly at the front of the ship, gazing longingly at the island that seemed so far away from where they sailed. In reality, they were approximately two hours time away, but to everyone on board, that may as well have been a lifetime.

Tetra shut her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck, feeling sore. She hadn't slept much lately. No one really had after their beds started to reek of sweat and rotten seafood; they didn't exactly have the time, or even the provisions, to actually wash anything. Tetra sneaked a peek at the distant patch of land, which seemed no closer to them than it did five minutes ago.

Suddenly, she felt a mix of frustration, anger, and lack of sleep climb up her throat, ready to burst forth as a cry of distress.

"Medli!" she bellowed so loudly that everyone on deck would hear. After a brief moment of silence, with exception to the sound of the waves crashing against the sides of the ship, Tetra could hear the _pitter-patter_ of Medli's feet running towards her.

"You called, Miss Tetra?" she asked as she approached the young captain from behind. There was a slight edge of resentment in her voice; if it were anyone else, Tetra would have called them out on it.

"Medli, do you believe you are able to make the flight from here to Windfall?" asked Tetra bluntly, not even bothering to cast the Rito a glance. The former attendant hesitated. She was tired as it was, and flying most definitely was _not_ her strength. She almost considered telling the captain the Komali would be much better suited for a trip across the ocean, but dismissed the thought; she was approaching seventeen years of age, she could handle it herself.

"Yes," she answered firmly.

"Good," said Tetra before finally turning to face the Rito. "Then I need you to take whatever monetary provisions we have left and fly ahead to Windfall. I'm quite frankly sick of trying to sleep on a bed that smells like dead fish, so I'm willing to drop a couple of hundred rupees to get a few rooms at the Windfall inn." After a moment's pause, Tetra winked. "So, whaddaya say? Would you be willing to make us some reservations?"

The concept of sleeping in a warm (and sanitary) bed visibly brightened Medli's mood. She quickly nodded and bowed.

"I won't let you down, Miss Tetra, " she said before running off to collect the rupees below deck, nearly tripping over her tiny feet from her excitement. Tetra merely pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

* * *

The transition from Korok to human had been a long and awkward stage of Makar's life. No one had exactly expected it to happen, but it seemed that after Ganon's death, some sort of... curse had been broken. Over time, his wood-like texture became fleshy and warm, he grew fingers and toes, dark and messy hair sprouted from the top of his head, and he became... well, human.

Of course, there were still some features about him that were rather tree-like. He was still a rather small and frail being by human standards, but if he stretched out his long and lanky arms, they almost looked branches. His hair didn't look quite normal either, in fact, it was almost... leafy. He thankfully was not the only Korok to experience these changes, however; from what he understood, all of his companions in Forest Haven had made the transformation, too.

That fact still didn't stop Makar from feeling downright odd in the company of a crowd, though. While that it was true he indeed more closely resembled a person, people could easily tell that there was something not quite right about him. Komali often joked that there was no need to worry about his botanical appearance when he, himself had a giant beak for a nose. This assurance always did make Makar feel a little bit better, (especially since it came from prince) but the way people stared _bothered _him.

"You okay there, Makar?" asked Link, who had been keeping the frail boy company that evening.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered plainly, though it was quite obvious he was lying.

"Well..." Link hesitated. "Nudge announced a few minutes ago that Zuko spotted Windfall. We should be there in no time."

Hearing that they were approaching Windfall brought about a bittersweet feeling within Makar. He would normally be ecstatic to be reaching land (he was, after all, much more adept to soil rather than seas), but he couldn't help that worry the relentless eyes of the townsfolk would fall upon him again, like they did every time.

* * *

Komali arose from below deck just in time to see Medli take flight. At first, he thought she was just planning to circle the ship a few times to stretch her wings, although he quickly noticed that she was actually headed somewhere-to Windfall, in particular. For a moment, he panicked and prepared to go after her, but his rash 'rescue mission' was loudly interrupted by Tetra.

"Oh, for the love of Nayru, don't freak out, lover boy," she said, rolling her eyes. "She'll be perfectly fine; she's going to reserve us a few rooms at the local inn. Won't that be nice?"

"You mean you put her up to this?"asked Komali, his voice a mix of both shock and anger. "You _know_ her wings aren't very strong."

Tetra looked offended, upset he'd _dare_ to use such a tone with her as the captain, even if he was royalty (she was too, though she was rarely willing to acknowledge it). She looked prepared to yell, to lash out with all of her angers and frustrations that had developed over the past few weeks, but at the last moment, she clenched her fists and turned away. He was just worried; it would do neither of them any good to argue.

"Look," she began in as calm a voice as possible, "Medli will be fine. I wouldn't have asked her to do it if I didn't think she could; I was even nice enough to ask if _she_ thought she could." Komali still looked unconvinced, though he said nothing.

"Just have a little faith in her," continued Tetra, casually leaning back against the rails. "She doesn't always need you to come rescue her."

The pirate was referring to how Komali was constantly looking out for Medli now; whenever he felt she was in danger, he was always first to swoop in and save her. It was ironic since just a few years before, the tables were turned and she was _always_ the one looking out for _him_. But he had grown up a lot physically since then while she... well, she had grown up physically too, but in a much different way.

Over the past few years, Medli had blossomed into a beautiful young Rito woman. If she still resided on Dragon Roost, dozens of suitors would be lining up to marry her (he would be too, if courtship with peasant Ritos wasn't forbidden). Knowing this had caused Komali to develop a sense of protection over her; as well as a reason to join her travels with Tetra and the rest of the pirates. His father couldn't prevent him from doing anything if he was across the sea, now could he?

Komali sucked in his breath and nodded.

* * *

Medli nearly fell to the ground after as she reached land, exhausted from her flight. Her pale cheeks were flushed with heat, sweat dribbling down her forehead. After several deep breaths, she pushed herself off her knees into a standing position. Her feet were slightly wobbly at first, but after a moment's time, she regained her bearings.

And then, she smiled. _She had done it_. She had to admit that she had had doubts about whether she could make the flight, but she had _actually_ done it.

The Rito glanced back, trying to catch sight of the ship. The distance of the flight wasn't long at all by usual Rito standards; there were a few select postmen who could easily make it from Dragon Roost all the way to Outset without stopping. Now that she thought about, it was quite pitiful how far her wings could carry her compared to everyone else in her tribe.

Medli shook her head. It simply couldn't be helped; while other Ritos spent their time testing their endurance and building up their wing strength, she was charged with the responsibility of caring for Valoo, which eventually led her to be called as the Earth Sage. And because of that, she was now caught up in this insane journey with Tetra and her band of bumbling pirates to search for the new land they would call Hyrule...

After a few minutes, Medli gave up on trying to spot the ship, remembering the reason for why she was sent to Windfall. She reached down and opened the small shoulder bag in which she had placed the rupees Tetra had instructed her to retrieve. The Rito breathed a sigh of relief to see that the two large orange rupees were still there.

Medli had no idea what the precise time was, but the empty marketplace told her that it was late into the evening. For a brief moment, she worried that perhaps the inn would be closed and she wouldn't able to reserve any rooms. However, she was quickly distracted when she felt a drop of rain fall upon the tip of her beak. She ruffled her feathers in surprise and picked up her pace; she didn't realize a storm was coming.

Thankfully, the inn _was_ open. Medli cautiously stepped inside, curiously peering at the innkeeper that stood behind the front desk. The innkeeper had flecks of gray in her faded, red hair and dark, sunken eyes that indicated her lack of sleep. She only noticed Medli after she began to approach the desk. The middle-aged woman's tired, gray eyes settled upon the young beauty.

"May I help you?" she asked blearily, suppressing a yawn.

"Yes," began Medli quietly, looking up at her with sympathy. There probably was a time when she was vivacious and beautiful, although it was clear age was beginning to wear her down. "I need to reserve a few rooms for tonight." She hesitated before adding, "But we may end up staying for more nights than one. My, uh..."

Medli struggled for the right word; it would be unwise to say 'captain' since it might cause the innkeeper to suspect her of piracy. She was aware Windfall had a rich history of pirate raids (some of which were probably performed by Tetra and her crew in earlier years) because of its large and wealthy market, so even the slightest whiff of pirates could cause widespread panic. She cringed upon thinking how furious Tetra would be if the crew were forced to leave before they even arrived.

"My... employer wasn't specific." Medli felt very stupid saying it, but the innkeeper didn't seem to notice.

"How many rooms?" the woman asked, fumbling for a couple sets of room keys under her desk. Medli paused to silently calculate the answer to her question.

"... I believe four rooms will suffice," said the Rito finally. The woman nodded and set aside four sets of keys, their silvery surface covered in a thin layer of rust.

"It's 20 rupees per room for a night," clarified the innkeeper. "That's... 80 rupees." It was evident her weariness was affecting how fast she was able to think. Medli nodded and pulled out one of the large orange rupees. The woman's eyes widened and Medli's cheeks flushed pink; orange rupees tended to be an uncommon form of payment, due to both their rarity and value (this fact forced Medli to wonder whether Tetra had obtained such rare coinage legally or not).

"Ah... yes," muttered the woman, accepting the orange rupee and rummaging to find a red rupee to return to the Rito. Medli waited nervously, averting her gaze from the innkeeper to whatever else there was in the room... the chipped teacup on the edge of the desk... the burning candle that sat next to it... the potted plant in the corner... until her eyes finally settled on some sort of poster that had been poorly pasted upon the wall.

"What's that?" asked Medli, pointing to the poster. The woman rose her eyes up to Medli's warily and then glanced at where she was pointing.

"Oh... that's just an announcement for the annual Festival of Waves... its supposed to celebrate Windfall's history and its strong ties with the ocean," explained the woman tiredly. "If you ask me though, they really should hold the celebrations off longer. All it does this time of year is rain, and it really drives off tourism."

"What are the celebrations like?" asked Medli, pressing for further details.

"Well..." The innkeeper finally managed to retrieve the required change. "It used to be this week-long event with parades and dancers and all different stands and stalls lining the streets. A ball would be held on the last day and everyone who participated always had the most wonderful time..." She frowned. "But the celebrations have since then been reduced to nothing but the ball, so its a wonder as to why they still call it the Festival of Waves when there's no actual festival."

Medli nodded and dropped the subject, although she was officially intrigued; she had never heard of this celebratory tradition on Windfall before, nor had she ever experienced anything of the sort back home; the only thing that perhaps came close were the private parties held to celebrate a young Rito receiving a scale from Valoo.

After Medli received her change and the four room keys, she hurried outside of the inn. It had started to rain a little bit harder now, but she nonetheless returned to the docks to see if the rest of the crew had arrived yet.

Her heart fell when she discovered they hadn't. She took refuge under a tree and waited. And waited.

* * *

Link had been in the middle of catnap when Senza came to him with the news that he was wanted on deck. At first, he rolled over and muttered that whatever Niko's situation was, it could be handled without him. Senza then informed him that it was actually _Tetra_ who had called for him. Link immediately got up.

The young captain was waiting for him outside, tapping her foot impatiently. It was raining lightly, which had caused the blonde tendrils of hair near her face to curl. Her nose was wrinkled slightly, an indicator of her sour mood.

"What took you so long?" she demanded, clearly agitated.

"Sorry," he apologized, yawning. "I was sleeping." Tetra stared at him with a look that had a touch of both disgust and awe in it.

"You were actually able to sleep with how horrible it smells down there?" she asked, incredulous.

"I've slept under worse conditions," he reminded her. It was true; several years back when he had stepped up to fulfill his role as the Hero of Winds, he had the pleasure of sleeping in some rather... unfavorable places. Tetra shut her mouth and turned away.

"Oh, right," she mumbled to herself. Her shoulders sagged slightly and she seemed to be thinking. Link stood behind her, watching and waiting for her to speak again. After a few extra seconds of Tetra's silence, the young hero began to feel knots form in his stomach from the obvious awkward tension that was growing. He hated this; it seemed now that every time he was in Tetra's presence, she would grow quiet and ponderous, and he would have no idea what to say or do.

"Uh... Tetra?" he asked in an-almost whisper, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Hm?" Her head snapped up in surprise. "What? What do you want?"

"... Didn't you want me up here for something?" he asked, making a slight gesture to the area around them.

"Oh... Oh yeah... " She seemed more distracted than anything else. "... I don't remember why. Well, whatever it was, it probably wasn't very important. Go make yourself useful doing whatever it is you usually do." The pair just stood there and stared at one another, both clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Tetra was the first to break eye contact, stiffly walking away to attend to her other duties as the ship's captain.

Link sighed and returned below deck. As he clumsily stumbled down the stairs, he hypothesized that perhaps this "awkwardness" between him and Tetra was simply caused by their horrendous lack of sleep. Or maybe they had both gone a little bit crazy after being surrounded by nothing but seawater for two months.

_"Either way," _he thought as he pulled his filthy sheets over him to resume his nap, the pungent smell of rotten fish filling his nostrils, _"everything will return to normal after we reach Windfall."_

Or so he hoped.

* * *

Comment(s): Uh... yeah, if you can't tell, it's almost like the re-rewrite is loosely based off of the original. But the original sucked anyway, so whatever. This chapter essentially identifies the five main characters of the story: Tetra, Link, Medli, Komali, and little Makar. Hope it was enjoyable!

**Makar Turning Human: **Supposedly (this is running with a theory I've heard several time over the net), the Kokiri turned into the Koroks after Ganondorf rose again. It would only make sense he and the rest of the Koroks would return to being Kokiri after he was defeated.

**Royal Courtship:** It's been a repeated tradition throughout history that royalty courts and marries other royalty. I simply applied this concept to the Rito Tribe and to Prince Komali.

**Wing Strength: **People build up leg strength to make them run faster, Ritos build up wing strength to make them fly farther. It's as simple as that, yup yup.

**Orange Rupees:** Worth 100 each. They're rare to find in the game, so I presume they're rare coinage.

**Red Rupees: **Worth 20 each.


	2. Settling In

Title: Festival of Waves

Pairing(s): Guess.

Rating: K+

Warning(s): None.

Note(s): More revision. Yay.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Settling In**

_"I want adventure in the great, wide somewhere_  
_I want it more than I can tell."_

-"Belle [Reprise]" from Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_

* * *

"Done," Maggie whispered to herself, setting her quill back into the bottle of ink. She lifted the parchment she had written on and blew it dry; she didn't want any off the precious words on it to run and be lost. Then, with the utmost care, she folded it and stuffed into an envelope, sealing it with a kiss.

Maggie sat in her father's study, dressed in her nightgown. Her father had forbidden her from keeping contact with her darling Moe for any longer, and while she loved her father dearly, she loved Moe more. She refused to let her father's stubbornness stand between her and the Moblin's sacred love, so she continued to write him letters, mailing them in the dead of the night. The young woman paused and hugged the letter to her heart.

"Oh Moe, if only he could see how truly wonderful you are," she said dreamily. Maggie sat there in the dark for a moment longer and sighed. It couldn't be helped; it was unheard of, practically taboo, for a monster of any sort to court a Hylian. It was simply unnatural. Nevertheless, Maggie felt her and Moe's long-distance relationship was beautiful, whether it defied the laws on nature or not.

Maggie stood and tip-toed all the way to the exit of her grandiose home, grabbing her coat before stepping outside. Immediately, she shivered violently. The rain was coming down hard, and the wind was chilly. Tucking the letter under her arm, Maggie pulled the hood of her long coat over her head, concealing her face (she simply couldn't risk any one identifying her and telling her father about her late night session in the rain).

She scurried down the stone staircase and quickly headed down the empty street toward the mailbox. The mud squelched under feet, and she crinkled her nose a tiny bit when it splashed up on her dress. She would have to clean that as soon as she returned home. As Maggie approached the archway, she slowed, noticing the figure of a girl her age standing underneath it. She felt her gut tie in knots, panicking.

_"Calm down Maggie,"_ she thought. _"Just act natural, and she won't suspect anything." _Sucking in her breath, Maggie stiffly walked by the girl, trying to avoid eye contact. She failed miserably, looking up at the young woman, and was shocked to discover it was a Rito. She immediately relaxed; this girl was probably just a mail carrier waiting out the storm. There was nothing to be afraid of.

The two young woman stared at each other for a moment longer before Maggie broke away and dropped her prized letter in the mailbox. She could tell the Rito girl was watching her every move. Creepy. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a large ship approaching. She turned her head to get a better look at it, feeling her her heart drop when she saw the skull and crossbones on the flag.

"Pirates?" she mumbled weakly, feeling slightly dizzy. The Rito girl must have heard her because she immediately ruffled her feathers, not so much looking frightened, but more... tense. Maggie glanced at the Rito and locked eyes with her; was she with them, the pirates? She had never heard of a Rito being a part of a pirate crew. Silence hung between them for a moment as the rain continued to pelt the earth.

"We're not here to pillage your island, if that's what you're thinking, " the Rito spoke up. "We're just here for food and rest... nothing more." The Rito was practically pleading with her, Maggie realized. She didn't want her to run around and spread panic throughout the town, screaming that pirates were invading Windfall. Maggie wasn't sure whether she could trust this girl, but from the begging tone in her voice, she couldn't help but think the Rito was sincere.

"I won't tell a soul," she promised. And she wouldn't; if they really were just here to stock up on supplies and whatnot, she had no problem with them staying here. Besides, her father would question why she was out at night if she told him about their arrival, and she couldn't allow that. But just to be sure...

Maggie warily left the Rito girl behind and, when she was sure the she could no longer see her, hid behind a bush. If the pirates tried anything funny, she would know about it.

As the boat pulled into the dock, Maggie could see a second Rito, male, leap off board and fly a short distance to reach the female Rito. He immediately scooped her up and hugged her tightly, saying how worried he was about her. The girl blushed, and gently pushed him off, assuring him that she was OK. Maggie sighed, finding the situation somewhat romantic. The pair reminded her of her and Moe's relationship.

The awkwardness between the two Rito's suddenly became apparent as the rest of the pirates descended the gangplank, many carrying what little supplies they had left. The Ritos took a large step apart, one coughing in embarrassment. A blonde boy (who struck her as someone familiar) seemed to tease them for a moment, before a tanned girl (who Maggie presumed was the captain) took control of the situation. She ordered the crew to unload everything that was valuable off the ship, to which they all replied with an unanimous, "Aye!" The captain then turned to the Rito girl and spoke to her privately for a moment before the two headed into the empty marketplace and out of sight.

Maggie sighed in relief. It seemed that the Rito was being honest; these pirates clearly weren't here to raid Windfall. In fact, the entire crew looked almost... non-threatening. Maggie made a motion to leave before something (or rather, someone) caught her her eye; it was a small boy, with messy brown hair and long, lanky arms. She tilted her head, thinking he looked a little... strange for a human. Perhaps he was deformed? No, he looked mostly normal, just... awkward. Like he wasn't comfortable in his own skin.

Maggie shook her head sadly; what a tragedy, to be uncomfortable with who you are. She almost wanted to run up and give a boy a hug, but she was worried the pirates might pull out those giant daggers she always saw them with in her fairytale stories and stab her. She glanced at the boy one last time before running to return home.

* * *

"This place isn't half bad," commented Tetra as she flopped onto one of the beds. "I could get used to staying here for awhile." Medli smiled at the captain weakly, still flustered from the night's earlier events. She hadn't expected Komali to embrace her and while she found being in his arms quite comfortable, it was totally inappropriate for her to be touching royalty like that. Komali's father would be furious if he found out, even if it was he that was coming onto her.

"So," began Tetra curtly, sitting up. "Did you run into any trouble while waiting for us? No one knows we're here, right?"

Panic flashed across Medli's red eyes. Someone _did _know they were here; she didn't want to tell Tetra that, though. That girl had promised she wouldn't tell anyone, and Medli had to hold her to that. Telling Tetra that some random citizen had spotted them would only upset her, so there was no harm in not telling the truth in this situation... right?

"No," she lied. She felt like throwing up as soon as the word tumbled out of her mouth. Tetra smirked.

"Good." Tetra lied back down on the bed, turning to face away from Medli. The Rito sat on the edge of her own bed, staring absently at the ceiling.

"Did you know Windfall is celebrating The Festival of Waves this week," she said, suddenly changing the topic. Tetra glanced at Medli over her shoulder with a half-lidded gaze.

"The festival of what?" she asked, sleep starting to seep into her voice.

"The Festival of Waves," Medli repeated, pulling her legs up under her chin. "Well, it's not exactly a festival... It's a ball, but it used to be a festival."

"Ugh..." Tetra turned over again. "Balls... dancing... not my thing. Maybe if we're lucky, we'll get out of here before then."

"You don't want to attend?" asked Medli, a tinge of sadness in her voice. Having been confined to Dragon Roost Island for most of her life, Medli did not have many opportunities to explore the outside world, which was partially why she agreed to join Tetra's crew in their search for the new Hyrule. The idea of exploring new lands, sailing across vast, uncharted seas... it had all seemed so romantic and adventurous to her. However, her desire for these experiences had, thus far, gone unfulfilled. Which was why the idea of going to this ball appealed to her so much; it was something new, something exciting...

"No," Tetra replied bluntly. Medli's shoulders sagged.

"I see," she said, the sadness now more apparent. After all, if Tetra had no plans of attending, she doubted that anyone else would even consider going.

* * *

**Maggie: **The poor-turned-rich girl who fell in love with Moe the Moblin.

Well, there you have it, chapter 2 of the revision. Yes, Maggie becomes a mildly significant character so... I hope you like her.


	3. The Sun Rises

Title: Festival of Waves

Pairing(s): Guess.

Rating: K+

Warning(s): Reference to girly parts.

Note(s): I have a headache; I am not responsible for any stupidity that rubs off in my writing as a result of this.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Sun Rises**

_"While you see a chance, take it. Find romance, fake it."_

-"While You See A Chance" by Steve Winwood

* * *

Morning always came too soon for Link. The young hero tossed in his bed, restless as the sunlight poured in through the window, shining directly on his face. He groaned as his eyelids cracked open, feeling the heat of the sun's rays sting his eyes. He sat up, his head pounding, his neck sore. Needless to say, he was not a morning person.

Running his fingers through his messy hair in an attempt to tame its wild nature, the boy stood up, taking in his surroundings. He was surprised to discover he was no longer below the deck of Tetra's ship - then he remembered they had arrived in Windfall last night, taking up residence in the local inn. His shoulders sagged, relieved. He noticed one of his roommates, Komali, had already left - probably to take a morning flight. The other, Makar, was sound asleep, curled up in a ball under the bedsheets.

A big grin spread across his face, suddenly feeling invigorated with a burst of energy. He hurried to get dressed, ready to explore the marketplace. Windfall was ever-changing with its right hand in the world of trading, so every time he returned to the island, it seemed completely new to him. After stuffing his left foot into his boot, Link quietly headed for the door, not wanting to wake up the sleeping Korok. Just as he was about to turn the handle, Link heard a quiet voice behind him:

"Link?" murmured Makar groggily, sitting up and rubbing his right eye. Link glanced at the Korok and gave him a toothy smile.

"Mornin'. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he said. Makar paid no attention to the Hylian's apology.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just to the marketplace," Link explained, straightening up. "You're free to tag along, if ya wanna get dressed." At this offer, Makar looked torn. He wanted to be able to go out and spend time with his dear friend, but at the same time, he feared people would look at him funny, or point and laugh at his odd physique. He seemed to mentally struggle with himself for a bit before answering.

"No thanks... I might meet up with you later though," he replied quietly, pulling the sheet back over his head. Link tilted his head slightly, looking concerned; it wasn't like Makar to be so... melancholic. He was normally vivacious and adventurous, which was what usually got him into trouble in his seed-like form. Link ultimately concluded that the Korok was just tired after their long time spent at sea, and merely needed to catch up on sleep.

"... Well, alright. I'll see you later," the Hylian said, slipping out the door.

* * *

There was nothing Komali liked better than the feeling of wind rushing through his hair as the air current carried his wings far above the earth. He grinned as he flew over the bustling Windfall marketplace, quite literally getting a birds-eye view of the daily commotion. Feeling his wings were sufficiently stretched, the Rito opted for a landing near the edge of town - that is, until he spotted Medli picking sea flowers near the ocean.

Making a dramatic change in his direction, Komali swooped down to greet her, landing just a few feet away. Medli did not seem surprised by his sudden arrival at all, lifting one of her delicate hands to wave at him.

"Good morning, Prince Komali," she said politely, smiling. As Komali approached her, she respectfully stood with the flowers she had gathered in her arms.

"What are you doing?" he asked, almost immediately regretting asking it. _"What a stupid question,"_ he thought, mentally hitting himself. _"She's clearly collecting flowers because she _likes_flowers, doy."_ Medli didn't seem to think so, and smiled offering him one of her vivid, blue flowers.

"There was an empty vase in the room Tetra and I are staying in; I thought it would be nice to fill it with some flowers since we're probably going to be staying there for a few nights. Might as well make it like home, right?" she said. Warmth burned in his chest as he accepted her gift, finding the situation somewhat ironic. Weren't guys supposed to give girls flowers?

"It's strange, I've never seen flowers like these before, though," she continued, holding them to her beak, sniffing them. "The ones back on Dragon Roost were only maroon, or red; these seem so foreign... supposedly, they only grow during Windfall's rainy season." He couldn't help but find this cute, how much she loved flowers; most Rito females were enraptured with the rare, golden feathers of Kargarocs. But not her. She loved whatever the earth had to offer in its natural state.

As Medli went on with picking her precious flowers, Komali plopped down on the damp grass, watching her. He couldn't help but remember how in his earlier years, shortly after he had grown his wings, he would boldly venture to the top of Dragon Roost, simply to retrieve the nameless, pinkish flowers that grew at its peak. At that time, he wanted to show how grateful he was to have her as a friend. And now, as he watched her hum to herself, he wanted to do the same. He wanted to reiterate how important she was to him as... more than a friend?

He shook his head. A friend she was, and a friend she was to stay. Rito law forbade him from courting her, and he would not dishonor his father. Nevertheless, he still desired to show her his appreciation. But how? Flowers, in his book, didn't cut it anymore. She wasn't materialistic, so any type of gift was out of the question. After all, actions speak louder than words...

Komali's eyes wandered to the sky, pondering the things that stirred in his heart.

* * *

The marketplace was much busier than usual. Link had to push his way through crowds of people in just trying to get across the street. He began to wonder if going to market today was a bad idea. As the Hylian found his way out of yet another compacted patch of people, he took in a deep breath. He briefly considered turning around and heading back to the inn, but this thought was squashed when he spotted Tetra browsing through bottles of ink at a nearby stand. He was about to call out to her when he had second thoughts; was he_ crazy_? He and the captain had not been getting along lately so why would he even consider talking to her now? Link turned away, hoping to sneak off when he heard someone call his name.

"Link!" cooed a familiar voice loudly. The young hero mentally cringed, sure that Tetra would notice him now. And he was right: the blue eyes of his captain wandered over toward him, just in time to see a blonde, freckled girl tackle him with a hug. The sight of her arms around Link was more than enough to get Tetra's blood boiling. Her face heated up in her anger and she stiffly looked away to purchase her ink, though she still kept a watchful eye over the pair.

"Hello, Mila," Link said, patting the girl's back awkwardly. It had been several years since he had seen the young woman; she looked different, older. She had definitely grown up since he had last seen her.

_"In more ways than one,"_he added mentally as she pressed herself flush against him. Tetra's right fist clenched together tightly, nearly cracking the red rupee she was using to pay for her ink. After Mila pulled away, she took a quick step back, placing a more respectable distance between herself and the hero.

"So, how have you been?" she asked with her trademark smirk.

"I've been alright," Link answered honestly. "Been doing a lot of traveling."

"As per usual," she added flippantly. "Me? Well, you'll be happy to know that thanks to you, I've gone straight since my days sleeping on the streets. I managed to save up enough money working as Zunari's shop assistant to actually purchase a home for my father and I to live in. It's nowhere _near_ as comfortable as our previous residence, but it's tolerable."

"That's great news," he replied, grinning nervously and wanting to escape as soon as possible. While he was enjoying this trivial conversation with Mila, he could feel Tetra's relentless gaze burning into the back of his head, and it was making him feel sick.

"I'm happy for you," he continued. Just then, Tetra stormed by, making her presence known to the two as clearly as she could without making a huge scene. Her blue eyes made brief contact with Link's, and then glared at Mila. Mila, in response, glared back, shifting her weight onto her left leg and putting her hands on her hips.

"What's her issue?" she asked. She recognized the girl as Tetra, the pirate who had safely returned her and Maggie to Windfall, but couldn't comprehend why she would have a bone to pick with her. If anything, she should have been the one upset with Tetra; after all, the pirate was the one who had "robbed" her father of his fortune.

"Nothing, just ignore her," Link said, almost sounding cold. Suddenly, realization dawned on Mila.

"Ohhh... I get it... This is a lover's quarrel, right?" she asked, a sly grin spreading across her face. Link's face tinted pink. Him and Tetra? What a ridiculous thought! If anyone thought he and and the stubborn, unreasonable, selfish captain were in some sort of dysfunctional relationship...

"I-It's not like that," he replied. Mila just laughed.

"There's no need to deny it! It's OK, it happens." She paused, and seemed to think for a moment. "No wonder she got so jealous... she thought I was hitting on her man!" Link found the thought of a jealous Tetra laughable, but was too embarrassed to speak up. Mila waved her hand dismissively.

"Ah well, what's done is done. But I think I know how to fix the situation..." Mila rummaged through her shoulder bag for a brief moment before pulling out an old, crumpled piece of paper and shoving it into Link's empty hands.

"Here, if you take her to this, you'll certainly sweep her off her feet," she said, looking quite proud of herself. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm actually late for work and I _don't_ want to get docked pay. Well, see you later, Link!" And with that said, she left, disappearing in the crowd. Link looked completely bewildered. He sighed as he unfolded the paper, smoothing it out to discover it was an invitation to...

_"The Festival of Waves"_

* * *

**Windfall Trade: **Based off the fact that Link ran around trading with the traveling merchants for Zunari.

**Mila:** The rich-turned-poor girl who ran around stealing at night until Link stopped her.

**Red Rupee:** Value of 20.

Err... yeah. Please review; it lets me know that someone out there is actually reading this revision and enjoying it.


	4. Under Revision 3

Lucarly: (Is eating sugar)

Tetra: I thought I locked the sugar jar up!

Lucarly: I found my chainsaw and broke the lock.

Tetra: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE CHAINSAW! (Shudders)

Lucarly: Thank you reviewers! Oh! And I don't own Zelda

Chapter 4: Asking: Komali and Medli

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**The Next Morning**

"So?" asked Komali

"I asked her, and she said yes!" said Makar

"Great!" said Link

Makar turned to Komali.

"Did you ask Medli to the ball last night?" asked Makar

Komali shook his head

"No, I couldn't find a time to be alone with her." said Komali

"Maybe you could get her alone tonight, The Pirates are fixing up the ship, and Tetra will be helping, so the pirates don't accidentally set the town on fire." said Link

They laughed. The pirates were very dim-witted.

"Yeah, but where do I find her?" asked Komali

"The Library, I saw her there yesterday." said Link

"Okay..." said Komali

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was around 7:00 at night when Komali decided to find Medli. He had already checked her room, but she wasn't there. So he decided to take Links' word, and checkout the library.

The library was calm and peaceful. To Komali's likings, the library was empty except the for the librarian and Medli herself.

Komali was never really interested in books, he thought they were stupid and a waste of time, but surprisingly there were a few titles of books he saw that caught his interest. The title that stopped him was: _My Wings Will Fly As My Love Soars._ He picked it up and dusted it off. On the cover, he saw a painted picture of a Rito and a rose in the background.

He opened the book to a random page and began to read. The story was about two Rito who fell in love, but it was forbidden, as their parents believed they needed someone greater. Komali closed the book. _Would his father ever pull him away from Medli? _He thought. Komali shook the thought away. _Maybe reading isn't so bad._

Komali then remembered the real reason why he was there. He took a deep breath and stepped around the corner. He saw Medli sitting on chair reading the same book he just was! Komali nervously approached her.

"Heyy Mmedli." said Komali

"Oh! Hi Komali! What brings you here?"asked Medli

"I wass jusst around aand thoought i'dd say Hiii." said Komali

"Oh, well it is a pleasure to have you as company.' said Medli

"yyeah um... do youu enjoyy thatt bbook?" asked Komali

"Yes, but it is a little sad." said Medli

"I knoww." said Komali

"What? I thought you didn't like books." said Medli

"I didd, buut theree okaay." said Komali

"Wow, you really have matured." said Medli

"Yeahh anywayy havee youu heardd oof the bball?" asked Komali

"Oh yes." said Medli

There was excitement in her voice.

"Wouldd yoou llike tto go to tthe bball with mee?" asked Komali

"Oh! I would be delighted!" said Medli

Those words sounded like heaven to Komali.

"Okay, so I'll pick you up at 6:45." said Komali

"Okay." said Medli

Komali smiled at her. She smiled back and then...

She kissed him on the cheek.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucarly: (flitting her arms around)I yam uh stoopid botterfly!

Tetra: (sweatdrops)I think that sugar got to her head (sighs) please review

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	5. Under Revision 4

Lucarly: (singing at the top of her lungs) IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!

Tetra: Please SOMEBODY make it stop, before my eardrums burst!

Somebody: Quick start the Disclaimer!

Tetra: Lucarly does not own Zelda!

Chapter 5: Asking: Tetra and Link

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Komali rubbed the part of his check where Medli had kissed him.

"So she kissed you?" asked Makar

"Yeah, but the rest of the night was kind of fuzzy to me, so I don't know what happened next." said Komali

Link smiled. He was glad his friends had dates, _but would he?_

"Anyway, did you ask Tetra to the ball last night?" asked Komali

Link snapped out of his thoughts.

"Uh, no." said Link

"Well you better do it today, cause tomorrow is the ball." said Makar

Link felt a pang in his heart? _Tomorrow?_ Link sighed and nodded. Today would be his last chance.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sunny sky was soon overcast with a shadow from the clouds. It began to rain. It was now night. Link wasn't sure what time it was, but It didn't matter. This was his last chance to ask Tetra to the ball.

He went up to the door that lead to Tetra's room and knocked. Medli Answered.

"Oh Hi Link!" said Medli

"Hi, anyway is Tetra here?" asked Link

" Yeah, let me get her." said Medli

She left and Link waited for a few minutes, trying to think straight. Finally tetra appeared at the doorway.

"What brings you here?" asked Tetra.

Link tried to screw up the courage to ask, but he failed.

" Do you wanna come for a walk with me?" asked Link

Tetra looked suprised.

"Um...Sure." said Tetra

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The walk was very silent. They only enjoyed each others company. Tetra and Link were now soaked head to toe, but they didn't care. Link Suddenly saw Zunari's stand.

"Do you want get under the stand?"asked Link

Tetra nodded.

Once under the stand, Tetra let her bun loose and then her hair tumbled down her shoulder. _Wow, she really is beautiful_. Thought Link. He then remembered why he asked her here. He sighed

" Um... llisten thhhere iss thiss ddance ttommarow ddo youu wwanna ccome with mee?" asked Link.

Tetra looked shocked. Her face softened, and then she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Yes, I will." said Tetra

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tetra and Link just entered the hoetel, holding hands. They said good-night and departed into their rooms.

Around the corner, spied Niko, Gonzo, Senza, Zuko, Nudge, and Mako. Just then Niko turned to Gonzo.

" You owe me ten rupees." said Niko

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucarly:( is running around like a maniac) I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYONES NERVES-( Runs into a tree)

Tetra: (Runs and hugs the tree) Oh, I love you tree for shutting her up. Please review


	6. Under Revision 5

Lucarly: (mumbles) I like pie... snore.

Tetra: I have now watered that tree every day now. Anyway, thanks reviewers

Lucarly: Snore... die sea monkey, die...snore

Tetra: Lucarly does not own Zelda.

Chapter 6: Preparing

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The day of the dance had come. It was only sunset, but everyone was already preparing. Link, Makar, and Komali were already in their best suits, but they couldn't tie the bow.

" ARGH! If only I could tie this stupid bow!" said Komali

"Hey it's not my fault that I was born on an island where we NEVER dress formally." said Link

"I GOT IT!" said Makar

"Can you help us?" asked Komali

"Sure." said Makar

Makar then did Komali's and Link's bows. He looked up at the clock.

"Oh crud, I need to pick up Elena at 6:45, and it's 6:15!" said Makar

With that, Makar left. Komali and Link spent the rest of their time gussying up. Komali, I need to go, wish me luck.

Link was left alone. He had nothing to do, but feel nervous about the dance. He looked up at the clock. _Time for me to go! _Thought Link.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tetra and Medli were in their rooms, preparing themselves. Medli wore a silky Black dress while Tetra wore a long blue dress that touched the ground.

Medli had let her hair flow without her usual ponytail, she sat in the corner of her bed and kept glancing up at the clock. Tetra sat in front of the mirror fiddiling with her hair trying to make it perfect.

Tetra finally gave up and looked into the mirror with her hair down. She suddenly smiled. _Perfect _She thought.Tetra turned to Medli

"What do you think?" asked Tetra

"You look beautiful." said Medli

Tetra smiled. There was a knock on the door.

"That must be Komali!" said Medli

Medli opened the door and left. Tetra was now alone. She twiddled her fingers nervously. There was a knock on the door. _This is it. _Thought Tetra. She stood up and opened the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucarly: snore... sorry such...short ...snore...chapter...snore...please review.

Tetra: I'm glad I don't sleep talk cause THAT is just creepy!


	7. Under Revision 6

Lucarly: (Eye is twitching)

Tetra: Don't ask.

Tetra: Lucarly does not own Zelda.

Chapter 7: The Ball: Elena and Makar

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Makar jumped in the King of Red Lions and put up the sail. He was worried he would he would be late. Soon he was sailing out into the beyond. He looked forward to see that he was approaching Forest Haven.

Makar arrived to see that Elena was already waiting for him, sitting on a ledge. She wore a emerald green dress that made her look quite stunning.

"Hello" said Makar.

"Hi" said Elena

Elena boarded the boat and they began to sail. They said nothing more. Suddenly, the bright lights of Windfall were seen in the distance. Elena's eyes glittered with excitement.

" Is that Windfall?" asked Elena

" Yeah." said Makar

"It's beautiful!" said Elena

" It is, but not as beautiful as you." said Makar

Elena looked at him and smiled.

Makar tied up the boat near where the pirate ship was and took Elena's hand and lead her to the spot where he had agreed to meet Komali and Link. He saw that Komali and Medli already waiting. Medli was holding onto Komali's shoulder and he seemed nervous about it as his face pink and he was sweating a little.

The door opened, Link and Tetra stepped outside, arms linked.

Komali cleared his throat.

"Shall we go then?" asked Komali

"Course," said Tetra calmly

They then turned and headed towards the ball.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The room was very well decorated red and pink hearts on the walls and red and pink streamers hanging on the ceiling. The lights were filtered with a deep maroon red, making the atmosphere very romantic.

Makar and Elena sat down at a small table. Then a slow song came on. Makar swallowed nervously.

" Elena would take my hand in this dance?" he asked.

Elena's eyes glittered.

"Of course" she said.

Makar and Elena went onto the dance floor and slowly began to dance. Makar felt as if he could explode of joy as he gazed into Elena's forest Green Eyes.

After a few more songs, Elena and Makar left the dance to go for a walk.

" That was wonderful." said Elena

" Yeah." said Makar in a daze

They went over to the ledge, where the pirate ship was in view.

" It's so sad I couldn't see you more often." Said Elena looking at the ship.

" Maybe I can get Tetra to let you join." said Makar

Elena looked at him and smiled

"I'd like that," said Elena ", I have always wanted to travel."

Elena smiled at him and she smiled back. And then She kissed slightly on the lips

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tetra: FINE! If you really want to know why Lucarly is so (shudders) quite, its because she just found out that her parents anniversary is on (dramatic music comes on) FRIDAY THE13TH. She believes that she will now have bad luck for the rest of her life.

Lucarly: (twitch)

Tetra: (sigh) please review


	8. Under Revision 7

Lucarly: (is sucking madly on a lollypop)

Tetra: I thought I'd never say this, but I GAVE HER THE LOLLYPOP! So she would stop being so (shudders) QUITE!

Lucarly: Me and my lollypop don't own Zelda.

Chapter 8: The Ball: Medli and Komali

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Medli opened the door to see the smiling face of Komali.

"So, Shall we go?" asked Komali

"Sure." replied Medli

Medli quickly glanced at Tetra who was sitting on the bed, looking rather nervous. Then , she left with Komali.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They stood outside the hotel waiting for the others to arrive. It was chilly, Medli shivered and scooted closer to Komali and held onto his shoulder. Komali realized what was happening and began to blush.

Up ahead Komali saw Makar and what **had **to be Elena. When they approached Komali and Makar greeted each other with their smiles.

When Komali took a closer look at Elena, he had to admit, she was preety, _but she isn't Medli_ Thought Komali, Glancing over at her.

After a few minutes of silence, the door opened and Tetra and Link stepped out, arms linked.

"Shall we go then?" asked Komali

"Course" said Tetra, looking up at Link.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The red atmosphere of the ballroom reminded both Medli and Komali of back home at Dragon Roost, where their flags color is red. Strangely, it made the ball seem more romantic for them.

Komali spotted a small table and took Medli by the hand and led her to her seat. Medli looked across the table at Komali.

Then, a romantic song came on.

" Medli would you take my hand in this dance?" Komali asked nervously

" Of course I would." said Medli shyly

They got up from the table and went onto the dance floor. Komali saw Makar and Elena, out of the the corner of his eye, already dancing. But Tetra and Link were nowhere in sight.

The thought was soon far away in another sea, as he and Medli began to slowly dance

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was nearly 10:00 when the ballroom began to empty. Medli and Komali left filled with joy at what happened there. Komali had seen Makar and Elena leave early, but it wasn't until now that he saw Tetra and Link, both blushing madly. _Well at least Tetra wasn't threatening to slit Link's throat with her dagger._ Thought Komali.

Komali walked Medli to her Hotel room. Once their, they both said good-night too each other and kissed eache other.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tetra: (looking into the beyond)

Lucarly: I think finally drove her crazy! Oh and please review


	9. Under Revision 8

Lucarly: Hello Everyone! This is the last chapter of this story. :(

Tetra: OMG! She just said a whole sentence without something incredible stupid happening!

Lucarly: I do not own Zelda

Chapter 9: The Ball: Tetra and Link

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tetra sat on her bed nervously. She was thought where her entire reputation would go if the pirates found out she was dating Link. She shook the thought away as she heard a knock on the door.

She got up from her bed and answered the door. Behind was none other than the hero of winds, Link. Tetra smiled at him as Link struggled in his mind to find the right words.

"So... want to get going?" asked Link nervously

"Sure." said Tetra

Tetra wrapped her arm around Link's arm as they entered outside, to see everyone else waiting.

"Shall we go then?" asked Komali

"Course." said Tetra

Tetra and Link lingered behind everyone as they entered the dance, taking they were so nervous.

Link enjoyed the atmosphere of the dance, it was very romantic. Before they could find a table, a romantic song came on.

"Shall we dance?" asked Link

"Yes" said Tetra

Link walked out onto the floor with Tetra. He could Komali and Makar already dancing with their dates already. He could also see his friend Mila, dancing with her date. He was glad that everything seemed to be going well for his friends.

Once they reached the middle of the dance floor they began to slow dance. Link stared into her ocean blue eyes with love.

They suddenly stopped dancing just looking at each other. They leaned in and passionately kissed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_3 months later..._

Tetra stood at the front of her ship looking at out sea. They were sailing towards Outset island so Link could visit his family.

Elena had now joined the crew and was a fine addition, as she knew quite a bit about medicine. Makar was happier now that Elena had joined because he could spend as much time with her as he wanted. It was to be a happy ending for them.

Medli and Komali were getting pretty serious in their relationship now, Tetra was sure Komali would propose marriage to Medli soon, thus being another happy ending.

But the besthappy endingis thatTetra ended up with the man of her dreams, Link. Heremy story ends, happily ever after.

Tetra sigheddreamily as she looked down at her engagement ring.

**The End**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucarly: Awwww, now wasn't that cute

Tetra: Yeah, whatever.

Lucarly: Now for all of you people who like humor, my next story will be ( drumroll ) " **THE ADVENTURES OF LINKUS CRAPUS !**" It will be a version of the Ocarina of time, with my twists of humor andstuff like that.

Tetra: Oh joy, please review.


End file.
